


You Come Apart to Intertwine

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Restraints, Rimming, Slow Build, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Ryan share an intimate moment before game three of the 2011 Stanley Cup Finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Come Apart to Intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Smashing Pumpkins song.

In a lamp-lit hotel room, high above the bustling lights of Boston, Ryan Kesler shrugged out of his suit jacket, before turning to look at his roommate. Their flight had been long, and Ryan was glad he and Kevin had had a chance to walk around earlier to stretch out their legs. Ryan can't remember much about the last time he'd been in Boston, only that it had been a few years ago, and he was struck by how the city lights burned so brightly, making the buildings around them seem like they were on fire. He looks up to the sky, noticing how clear it was. Not a cloud in sight. Just black velvet for as far as his eye could see. The moon shone down, it's muted white filtering across the hotel room bedding and curtains. Car horns, and the general sounds of Boston's nightlife were muted by the closed windows. 

Ryan leans his forehead against the pane of glass, the coolness seeping into his skin is calming. 

Practice tomorrow. Game day at eight. 

Kevin Bieksa sat flipping channels on the TV before he grows tired of channel hopping and flicks it off. He looks over to Ryan. "Ry," he starts, "a penny for your thoughts."

Ryan closes the curtains and climbs up onto Kevin's bed. He leans back against the headboard, and lets his legs sprawl across Kevin's. He leans his head on Kevin's shoulder, and curls his hand around Kevin's shoulder. His slightly calloused hands run down Kevin's arm. 

Kevin sets the remote down on the nightstand, before he closes a hand over Ryan's. "Thinking about tomorrow?"

Ryan grunted noncommittally at Kevin's question, and nuzzles his nose against Kevin's shoulder, before he flicks his eyes up to see Kevin's crystal blue ones eyeing him intently. Ryan lets his hand wander under Kevin's shirt, his lips nipping lightly at Kevin's throat and collarbone. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. Can you believe how close we are, Juice?"

Kevin chuckled. "Two more," he mused. "Un-fucking-believable."

Ryan laughed. "How's Hamhuis?"

Kevin shrugged. "Seems fine. Still sore though."

"S'to be expected," Ryan said, "I guess you're missing him though, huh?"

Kevin barked a laugh. "Jealous, Ry?" Kevin felt as Ryan's hand trailed lower down his abdomen, to where he traced the elastic of Kevin's boxers. His fingers making small detours to his hips, before they came back to stroking along the elastic. 

"No. Not really," Ryan answered honestly. "More sympathetic."

"Sympathetic? When have you ever shown me sympathy, Ry?" Kevin teased.

Kevin's voice was low, and Ryan chose that moment to lean in and press a kiss to Kevin's forehead. "Since I know you miss him. You work well as a unit. I know it's hard to lose a line-mate." Ryan pressed a chaste kiss to Kevin's lips then, and smirked against his lips when he felt Kevin curl his hand around the nape of his neck to hold him there.

"Why Kev, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

Kevin laughed. "Is it working?" His hand moving to cup Ryan's crotch through his boxers. 

Ryan rolled onto his back, allowing Kevin to straddle his hips. Kevin quickly divested himself of his shirt, and maneuvered Ryan into a sitting position so he could remove his shirt too. Before Ryan could say anything else, Kevin held Ryan's wrists, and pinned them above his head to the headboard. He rolled his hips slightly against Ryan and listened as Ryan groaned at the contact. Kevin leaned in and kissed him hard. Ryan felt as Kevin's tongue teased at the velvety softness of his lips, before he let Kevin's tongue slide against his. Ryan arched his hips, bringing their cocks together in a way that had Kevin gasping against his mouth. 

Ryan tried to move his wrists in an effort to curl them around Kevin. Kevin didn't yield. Instead, he put most of his weight behind holding Ryan's hands against the headboard, and nipped lightly at Ryan's bottom lip. 

"You are most definitely trying to seduce me," Ryan whispered, his voice hoarse and aroused. 

Kevin laughed, and ground his hips down against Ryan's. "You catch on quickly."

Ryan leaned his head up and pressed a kiss to Kevin's chin. His beard was scratchy and tickled his nose as he did so, but Ryan didn't mind. Kevin tilted his head back slightly, allowing Ryan access to his neck, and the fleshy part of his throat. Ryan could feel Kevin's pulse quicken as the tip of tongue licked over the hollow in the base of his throat. Kevin's hands curled around Ryan's upper arms, and tightened slightly as he ground their middles together. Ryan gasped slightly as he felt Kevin's head dip to lick a line from his chin, down Ryan's chest, over the hard planes of his chest, until they tongued his hardening nipples. Ryan curled his hands into Kevin's hair as he nipped, and tongued his way down to his abdomen. 

Kevin had Ryan's boxers down his legs and off before Ryan had time to realize what just happened. Kevin was removing his own boxers, as he slid off the bed to his suitcase. When he was back, he had a tube of lube in his hand and a condom. 

"Think this'll make you too tired tomorrow, old man?" Ryan teased.

Kevin smacked his arm, before he fanned his hand across Ryan's chest. "I'll show you who's an old man, Ry."

"Put your money where your mouth is."

"I intend to do a lot more with my mouth," Kevin returned hotly, as he licked the shell of Ryan's ear. 

Kevin began a trail down Ryan's body, nipping at the spots he knew Ryan licked, before he stopped at Ryan's abdomen. "It's funny how quickly the body responds to touch," Kevin mused, licking a line across Ryan's midsection.

"Hm?" Ryan asked, his fingers playing with Kevin's hair. He felt as Kevin shifted his position, realigning their bodies. He felt Kevin as he pressed his cheek to Ryan's stomach, his hand spread like a fan across his stomach, his hot breath tickling the wet line his tongue had just made. 

"Yeah. All humans need to be touched in some way. It makes them realize they're … alive, so to speak." As Kevin finished his musing, he nipped lightly at Ryan's hipbone. "It's so basic. We need it. Crave it. Want it. It's like breathing. Like eating food." He traced a line down Ryan's side as he spoke. "And when the touch finally does happen, it makes you feel …" he trailed off as he flicked his tongue across the head of Ryan's cock. 

"Oh Jesus fuck, Kev," Ryan moaned, and he curled his hand even tighter in Kevin's hair, and tried desperately to get Kevin's head to close around his throbbing cock. 

Kevin wasn't that easily persuaded though, as he managed to disentangle his head from Ryan's hands, and continue down his body. He nipped and sucked at fleshy spots on Ryan's middle, and thighs. "Open your legs a bit more for me, Ry."

Ryan did as instructed and was rewarded almost instantly as he felt Kevin's tongue and mouth move over the puckered opening. He jumped slightly when he felt the initial press of Kevin's tongue against the ring of muscle. "Oh shit - _nrgh_ \- Kev …"

"You should see yourself, Ry," Kevin was whispering in between long swipes of his tongue against Ryan's entrance. "You're opening up so beautifully for me. God, you look so hot like this."

Ryan was delirious from the sensations, and he barely registered when Kevin was sliding back up along his body to capture his lips in a hot kiss. He sucked on Kevin's tongue, moaning as he felt Kevin's cock slide against his. Ryan let his fingers trail down Kevin's chest, before they ran over Kevin's ball sac, and then curled around his cock. He felt as blood rushed into Kevin's arousal, and he stroked languidly along the length, feeling as Kevin groaned and arched his hips slightly in an effort to create more friction between Ryan's hand and his dick.

Ryan laughed against Kevin's lips as he swiped his thumb over the head, and felt as the skin jumped and the head fill and grow further from the foreskin. Kevin gasped and pressed his hips forward, trying desperately to get more friction. "Ry … please …" 

Kevin's pupils were dilated as he let his eyes meet Ryan's. "Fuck that feels good."

Ryan licked at Kevin's bottom lip, as he moved his hand along the flesh filling his hand. "I want to fuck you, Kev."

Kevin bit his bottom lip, and nodded, before he helped Ryan locate the bottle and condom. Ryan covered himself and slicked the rubber before he wiped his hands clean on his thigh. Kevin scrambled into a sitting position, his hand holding the base of Ryan's cock as he guided himself into position. With one more sharp intake of breath, Kevin slowly pushed, and, as he felt Ryan's cock breech the ring of muscle, he groaned, and let his eyes flutter close. 

Ryan watched as Kevin slowly impaled himself on his cock, and bit his bottom lip to stop from crying out at how hot Kevin looked. Most of the time their sessions were the other way around, and the sheer joy of watching Kevin as he rose and fell on his cock was almost enough for Ryan to come right then and there. 

Instead, he let Kevin entangle their fingers as he moved. Kevin gasped and moaned out dirty words in Italian at the feel of Ryan's cock sliding in and out of him. He rose and fell on Ryan easily, feeling as Ryan moved his hands to his thighs. Felt as Ryan dug his nails into the skin. Kevin timed his movements to their breathing perfectly, and all Ryan could really do was let Kevin set the pace. 

And, when Ryan watched as Kevin curled his hand around his own cock, he groaned, and felt his cock twitch. The dizzying pace, the way Kevin moved up and down his shaft soon had Ryan moaning out phrases of adoration and worship. Ryan and Kevin had been doing this for so long. Knew when to speed up, when to slow down, and when to taper off so they could just dangle above the precipice without falling off completely. It was maddening. Addictive. And it drove Ryan fucking mental. Kevin moved until he was nearly off Ryan's cock, when he felt Ryan grip his hips and thrust up. Hard. 

"Shit, Ry. What are you-" Kevin gasped out at the sudden intrusion. _"Yes ... God ... yes."_

"Fuck. I love it when you talk like that." 

_"Oh, really?"_ Kevin teased as he ground himself down against Ryan's cock. 

"Oh, Jesus fuck, Kev … fuck, just keep talking. Oh fuck … yes."

_"Yeah?"_ Kevin smirked down at Ryan, his eyebrow arched in a teasing fashion. It made Ryan want to smack him. 

"Now you're just doing that to be obnoxious," Ryan snapped. "Fuck, Kev. Just come already."

_"Ask nicely,"_ Kevin teased, as he kept up his slow pace on Ryan's cock. 

"Please! Fuck, Kev, please!"

_"Have it your way,"_ Kevin said as he quickened his maddening pace. Ryan rode the crests and waves each thrust created, and he bucked up against Kevin, and threw his head back against the pillow, as he felt Kevin grip his upper arm with one hand. 

Kevin stroked his own cock in time with his thrusts until he pushed himself over the edge, shooting in long, hot spurts that coated Ryan's stomach and chest. 

Ryan gave one more thrust upwards before he felt himself come, thrusting himself up into Kevin as he felt Kevin's inner muscles grip his cock. Ryan gasped out Kevin's name as he reached his peak, and felt Kevin's come as it landed on his already overheated flesh.

It took all of Kevin's willpower not to collapse on top of Ryan, as he slowly extricated himself from Ryan's death grip, and rolled to the side breathlessly. 

"Who's an old man now?" Kevin asked, noticing as Ryan yawned and ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

"Shut up, Kev." Ryan tugged the condom off and tied it off. 

Kevin chuckled as he got to his feet, and wandered on unsteady legs to the bathroom where he grabbed a hand towel and wrung excess water from it before he came back to the bed. After he wiped his come from Ryan, Kevin retrieved his boxers and pulled them back on. 

Ryan tugged Kevin closer, as they curled up under the sheets. "There's nothing wrong with getting old, y'know."

Kevin laughed, and pressed a kiss to Ryan's forehead. "I know."

"Night, Kev. We've got an early day tomorrow."

"I hate you so much sometimes," Kevin mumbled, as he let his eyes flutter close.


End file.
